Razor the Eagle
by Sea Eagle
Summary: The Spirit Emeralds, a counterpart of the Chaos Emeralds. When its guardian fell into Berry Bitty City, Strawberry and the gang gets thrown into the mayhem. Join the adventures of Razor the Eagle, as he and his new friends, Strawberry and Silver, face all kinds of danger, while Razor discovers the truth of what he is.
1. The Blue Bird

**Eagle: waddup? my people? this is Sea Eagle, with a brand new crossover between...**

**Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Eagle: and...**

**Strawberry: Strawberry Shortcake!**

**Eagle: featuring my new studio mascot and first Sonic the Hedgehog OC.**

**Sonic: don't make me regret this, bro.**

**Eagle: hey, i believe you read my other stories?**

**Sonic: good point.**

**Strawberry: enough talk! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Strawberry Shortcake**

* * *

Razor the Eagle

Chapter 1: The Blue Bird

It was a beautiful night in Mobius, Sonic and all his friends are hanging out on Angel Island, well, that and helping Knuckles watch over the Master Emerald. Everyone was asleep, except for Silver the Hedgehog. He just couldn't sleep at all. He felt like somewhere, there was a disturbance. He felt like he had to get to that disturbance. However, all he could do was stand on the edge of the cliff and stare at the stars, while he thinks.

Suddenly, he saw a shooting star heading south. He then covered his eyes, and made a wish, However, little did he know, it was not a shooting star. Just as he uncovered his eyes, he figured it out. He still didn't know what it was, but it definitely wasn't a shooting star. Why? Because it flew south, and it didn't disappear after a minute.

"Huh, that is one persistent star." said Silver "Is it even a star?" His question was soon answered. It flew through a portal that looked like one Shadow could open up with Chaos Control.

"Okay, that is not good." said Silver. Suddenly, he felt a sudden energy surge through his head. "Gah! What the hell!?" He tried to fight it, but it was just no use. But then, he heard a voice inside his head.

"Silver the Hedgehog. It is us, the spirits of Mobius." said the voice "That was not a falling star. That is but a mere vessel. However, it is carrying important cargo."

"Important cargo?" asked Sliver.

"It is known as the Spirit Emeralds." said the spirits "It is created by the same thing that was used to create the Chaos Emeralds. It contains power, that when infused to the right person will turn him into a monster of destruction. You must do anything you can to keep it under control."

"….You got it." said Silver. However, before he left, he made a quick note on a leaf that says "_If you guys are reading this, then I've been called to an important mission. I shall return soon. Silver._"

And then, he went off, after the star.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies of Berry Bitty City, a portal opened up, and the star from before went flying through. After a few seconds, the star began its descent. As it loses altitude, it reveals its true form. It happens to be a blue eagle with yellow eyes, yellow goggles on his head, black gloves, and white boots. It appears to be unconscious. And after what's gonna happen, he won't be opening his eyes for a long time.

The reason he was unconscious, is because there is something going on in his mind. Inside, he was in absolute darkness. No one is in sight. He opened his eyes, to see that there is nothing at all. He became a bit scared. He didn't know what to say. He just thinks.

"Where am i?...Who…am i?" he thought.

"Razor the Eagle." said a voice "You have been bestowed with the power of the spirit emeralds. They will allow you to open gates that will let you manipulate fire, water, lightning, earth, wind, ice, or space-time. And, it will give you super speed that will help you in danger."

"Awesome." said Razor.

"However, these powers are quite dangerous in the wrong hands. Prove you are worthy, and they shall not be taken away." said the voice.

"How do I prove I am worthy?" asked Razor.

"The answer you seek is sealed within this." said the voice. And then, an image of the Master Emerald appeared before him "Good luck, warrior."

Razor became curious. However, just as he was reaching out to the image, everything faded into white.

And then, he awakened. He took a good look around, and sees nothing but the night sky. However, as he looked down, he saw land. In just a split second, he realized what was going to happen next.

"Oh dear." he said.

Meanwhile, Sweet, Sweet, Strawberry Shortcake was laying down in the middle of the field with a carpet below, gazing at the stars before she fell asleep on that field. She just felt like sleeping outdoors. She was just about to put a blanket over her body, until she saw a "star" going down into the woods.

"Wow that is fast, even for a meteor." she said "Maybe I should check it out." She then got up, and quickly ran into the woods.

Back to the skies, Razor was praying for his survival.

"Dear spirits above please protect me from my doom. I wanna live, I wanna live! I wanna live! I WANNA LIVE!" And then, he curled himself up.

Strawberry ran past the really big trees in her way, pushing them away as she kept advancing. After she ran for quite a distance, she stumbled upon him just as he crash landed in a small free area within the woods. She quickly covered herself from the impact. As soon as the dust cleared, she uncovered herself, and saw him.

"Phew! Thank you, spirits from above! You rock!" said Razor. As he took a look around, he saw a certain pink clad girl next to her. "Oh, hi there."

"Hey. Uh, how did you get there?" asked Strawberry.

"Well, I dunno. The last thing I could remember is I fell down from the sky." said Razor "Well, that, and my name. It's Razor. Razor the Eagle."

"Cool name. I'm Strawberry Shortcake." said Strawberry "Where are you from?"

"I…I can't remember." said Razor "I really can't. The last thing I could remember is falling down from the sky, and these emeralds, and my name. That's it."

"Emeralds?" asked Strawberry "Why would emeralds be in your memory?"

"No idea." said Razor "But of course, there was a voice in my head telling me that the spirit emeralds can give me awesome powers…"

"Powers?" asked Strawberry "You think you can really use them?"

"I dunno." said Razor "I mean, I just got them. I don't think i-" However, he was cut off when he opened up a red gate in the shape of the Arc Reactor Core from Iron Man 2.

"Awesome." said the two youths.

"Hang on, the voice in my head said Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Ice, and Space-time." said Razor "I wonder…" Just then, he opened a light blue gate. And then a thought came into his head. He went through the red gate, and he was covered in flame. He then go through the light blue gate, and he froze.

"Definitely fire and ice." said the frozen Razor. He then broke free from the icy grip. "Yeah, I have got to see more of this crap."

"You really think you can open them all at the same time?" asked Strawberry.

"Well, not all at one time." said Razor as he opened up a yellow gate on the ground. And out of the ground, a spike of stone appeared, and thrust to the skies, well, not really.

"Earth. I can use that later." said Razor. Then he opened up a green gate on the ground, and a twister popped out. It was about to suck everything, but Razor closed it before anything went into it.

"Air. Nice." said Strawberry.

"Thanks." said Razor. He then opened two gates on his sides at the same time. One was blue, and the other was white. He punched to the blue, and a burst of water came out. He punched the white one, and a small bolt of lightning went zapping out of it.

"Awesome!" said the two.

"Now, that leaves us with Space-time." said Razor as he opened up a purple gate. "Now, how am I gonna use this?" he then walked in. However, he didn't come out on the other side. Rather, he appeared right next to the pink girl.

"Woah! How did you do that!?" asked the amazed Strawberry.

"I guess Space-time means you can teleport." said Razor "I wonder how I can use that in battle…"

"Well, you can open two gates. One in front of you to deflect the attack, and one somewhere else so it would hit the enemy." said Strawberry.

"….That's brilliant." said Razor "And maybe I can slow down time around me as well." He then opened a gate below him, and everything went slower.

"Huh, it worked." he said as he walked around. "You know, they say the faster you go in time, the slower you go in space. Do you really believe in that?" However, Strawberry did not respond. She was just lagging.

"Right…" said Razor as he closed the gate below him. And then, everything went back to normal speed again.

"Wow, that is really cool." said Strawberry.

"I know. I have to use these things more often." said Razor "They said my powers included super speed. So, do you want me to carry you back to your place or something?"

"Well, I was gonna sleep under the stars tonight, but that is quite far." said Strawberry.

"No problem." said Razor as she picked up Strawberry bridal style. "Now, am I supposed to just run, or do I have to-"

"WOAAAAAAH!" yelled the two kids as Razor began running on super speed, unintentionally.

* * *

1 minute later...

The two youths had arrived back at the fields, where Strawberry was about to sleep. However, there was something different about the girl. Her hair was completely messed up.

"Oh, man!" said Strawberry.

"It's okay. You can tidy it up tomorrow." said Razor.

"Yeah, you're right." said Strawberry "Now, where are you going to stay until you find your memories."

"Yeah, i was afraid you might ask me that." said Razor "Because the first thought i had was staying with you. That's kinda creepy, i know. I'll just find another place to bunk in."

"Wait, that's actually a pretty good idea." said Strawberry "I'm gonna need some more company around me."

"Really?" said Razor "So i can stay with you?"

"Sure. Why not?" said Strawberry.

"Thanks." said Razor as the two youths laid down next to each other.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." said Strawberry "Good night."

"Good night." said Razor as the two drifted into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver had gone through a Chaos Control portal that he opened up himself. He was only 200 miles from Berry Bitty City.

"Now why would that vessel land here?" he said to himself "Well, guess i'll have to find out." Then, he began running thr highway towards the city.

* * *

**Eagle: you guys like it? please review!**

**Razor: and tell me what you guys think about me!**

**Eagle: don't steal my spotlight, kid.**

**Razor: okay, fine.**

**Eagle: good. well, please review! next update is quite unclear when.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Showdown with Silver

***le Rancis and Gloyd playing video games.***

**Rancis: So, what does Eagle have next?**

**Gloyd: Well, there's this.**

**Rancis: New chapter for Razor?**

**Gloyd: yup.**

**Rancis: i also heard he's making a novel.**

**Gloyd: Shut the fridge. for real!?**

**Rancis: yeah. it's part of his new school writer's club project.**

**Gloyd: awesome.**

**Eagle (in another room): it's still a no.**

**Rancis: who do you think he's talking to?**

**Gloyd: dunno, better check. *pauses game and walks to other room***

* * *

Chapter 2: Showdown with Silver

3 days later…

Strawberry introduced Razor to every one of her friends, minus Huck. And she also told them about his powers, and his loss of memory. Blueberry Muffin, being the genius of the crew, offered Razor to train in a course that she made in the past month. He just finished his training yesterday, so he decided to take a break. He was just sitting down in front of Strawberry's café, along with her and her friends, while drinking hot coco.

"Man! This is delicious!" said Razor as he took a sip of his chocolate.

"Thanks. I am the chef of the crew." said Strawberry "I only work from 10 to 3, though. Then it's my new intern's shift."

"Cool. That way I know when we can hangout." said Razor.

Just then, a familiar looking vehicle came in. It was Huck's truck. He parked just nearby the café. He looked a bit troubled as he walked over to his friends.

"Huck! Long time, no see!" said Strawberry.

"How's Berry Big City?" asked Blueberry.

"Well, that's what I wanna talk to you guys about." said Huck "Who's this guy, anyway?"

"Oh. Huck, this is Razor the Eagle." said Strawberry "He fell from the sky 3 nights ago."

"He's got awesome powers!" said Orange "Well, that and amnesia."

"Huh, interesting." said Huck "But never mind that, I came to warn you about something." He then pulled out the newest issue of Berry Big City's Fruity Times newspaper. At the front cover was a familiar looking Hedgehog lifting stuff with telekinesis.

"That looks kinda cool." said Raspberry.

"This thing nearly wrecked the downtown area." said Huck "And according to professionals, he's heading this way."

"Was he really that angry?" asked Lemon.

"He didn't really attack anyone at first." said Huck "But then, hometown security came."

"Figures." said Strawberry.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Cherry.

"Yeah. We have a pretty weak line of defense." said Plum.

"Well, maybe Mr. Longface knows what to do." said Strawberry.

The 8 people were so caught up in the discussion that they did not realize that Razor had walked away. He was just walking towards the sun so he could survey the skies. He didn't see anyone coming his way. No one realized he was gone, that is until Strawberry had to turn around to ask for Razor's opinion.

"Razor, what do you think we should-…Razor?" she said "Razor, where are you?"

"Which way will he be coming from?" asked Razor. The others turned around to where the voice came from.

"East of downtown." said Huck.

"Got it. You guys stay inside, it could get very ugly." said Razor.

"What're you doing?" asked Strawberry.

"You want your line of defense? Well, here you go." said Razor as he ran off towards downtown.

* * *

Time: 4:30 pm

Place: Downtown Berry Bitty City

Danger level: Red

Razor was in the roads of the downtown area. He waited for the arrival for his enemy. He knew that he might not make it through this fight, but he had try to drive this person away. So he waited, and waited, and waited…

Until…

He saw a white furred Hedgehog walking in his direction. Funny thing is he didn't look like he was slightly damaged at all. Of course, he could've used his powers to heal himself, or he was just that invincible. The hedgehog walked up to Razor until he was standing right next to him. The two glared at each other. However, Razor's eyes were far sharper than his opponent's.

"Name?" asked Razor.

"Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." said Silver.

"Razor. Razor the Eagle." said Razor "Why don't we walk as we go along? I'm not used to staying still."

"Same here." said Silver as the two began walking down the road. Silver was just about to speak to him, when Razor cut him off.

"Before you speak, Hedgehog, you must know that this is my turf." he said "In my turf, everyone is held accountable for his or her own words."

"I understand." said Silver.

"Now, what is it that you seek?" asked Razor.

"…..Power." said Silver. Hearing this, Razor laughed a little. He could not believe someone would come to a place like Berry Bitty City looking for power.

"Power? Well let me tell you something, Silver, you're not gonna find any here." said Silver.

"I already have." said Silver "The power I seek is inside you." As Silver finished, the two began running down the road.

"….Are you looking for the Spirit Emeralds?" asked Razor.

"I was told to keep it in check." said Silver. "Which is why I am taking it back to Angel Island, where my friends and I will take care of it."

"Sorry, but I don't know where they are." said Razor. "All I know is that they have infused me with their powers."

"In that case, I'll just have to take you back with me." said Silver. Now, the two began going down the road at their highest speed. Silver was flying rather than running, though.

"Heh. I'm not going anywhere." said Razor.

The two ran down the road like a street race as they begun their fight.

(Battle BGM: Silver Rival Battle Theme- Sonic Generations)

Rival Battle: Silver the Hedgehog

"The Spirit Emeralds are mine!" yelled Silver as he flew to Razor.

"Not a chance!" said Razor as he accelerated, avoiding impact.

Silver then lifted a bunch of cars with Psychokinesis, and threw them at Razor. He looked back and saw the cars coming at him. So he dashed left and right, avoiding them. He then opened up a bunch of yellow power gates on the ground, and rock pillars rose up. Silver swiftly moved past the rocks, and once he got on the other end, he lifted them up, and launched them at Razor.

However, he quickly opened up a purple gate, and went inside. The rocks didn't go in because he closed them as soon as he entered.

"What the!? Where are you!?" said Silver as he kept flying. Just then, Razor opened up a gate behind Silver, and went through it. He is now behind the white hedgehog.

"Booya!" he said, gloating.

"Don't think you're the only one who can attack backwards here." said Silver. He turned around, and unleashed a curve of green energy towards the blue eagle. He jumped left, avoiding it. The curve sliced through the ground as it goes past him. He then opened up a fire gate, and launched himself towards Silver in the form of a fireball.

The hedgehog slowed down his flight, avoiding the fireball eagle. However, he still got hit. When Razor was in front of Silver, he sweep kicked Silver's stomach, making him roll around. The eagle quickly ran ahead of Silver. The hedgehog became quite pissed off at him. He got to a running start, and quickly flew at the same speed he was in before.

"Hahahaha! Man, you're easier to beat than I thought." said Razor as he ran backwards, rubbing his advantage at Silver's face.

"Oh really? You might wanna turn around." said Silver.

"Wha? What do you-" However, Razor was cut off by the car coming straight to the back of his head. The eagle fell down as Silver flew past by him. He quickly regained his balance, and ran again.

"Mental note: Next time, don't gloat until the fight is over." he said to himself. He then opened up a blue gate, and he punched to it. What came out on the other end was an arm made of water, that stretched all the way towards Silver. It was gonna punch him, but he created a shield out of Psychokinesis, and blocked the attack. The arm turned back into water.

"Give up!" he said as he rained down rocks at Razor.

Razor quickly reacted. He opened up a light blue gate above him, and punched up, creating a pillar of ice to shield him from the rocks.

Meanwhile, Strawberry and her friends were just talking about the battle.

"I wonder how he's doing." said Huck. Suddenly, they could hear rocks rain down nearby. The moment they saw the rock rain, they knew what it meant.

"Uh oh." said them all.

"I better check up on him." said Strawberry "But I can't get there that fast!"

"Then it's a good thing I made these." said Blueberry as she pulled out a pair of shoes, similar to the ones Strawberry are wearing right now. "They have built in Hover-Skates. You should be able to go as fast as Razor with these on."

"Thanks Blue." said Strawberry. She then quickly swapped the two shoes, and skate to the battle, like how Shadow would.

Back to the track, Razor was still being attacked by the rain of rocks. Even though he was protected by an ice pillar, it still wasn't strong enough. It slowly began to break. When Razor saw this, he knew he had to do something, or else, a fury of rocks will slam down on him. So the moment the ice pillar break, he quickly closed the gate, and jumped on the rocks, chaining a combo of homing attacks as he rushed towards Silver.

He managed to get free from the rain. However, Silver wasn't there anymore. He looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. That's because he didn't look up. Silver fired a Psychokinetic energy ball towards Razor, and lifted him up in contact.

"Time for my new special attack!" said Silver. Then, he created a sword out of green energy. He slashed Razor with it several times, creating a barrage of powerful attacks. Once he was finished, he ended the combo with throwing his sword towards Razor. The resulting attack created an explosion of Psychokinetic energy, and caused Razor to crash to the ground.

"Damn…that was a….powerful attack…" he said as he tried to get up. Silver flew down to in front of him.

"Hmph. Is that really all you've got?" he said, taunting the eagle.

"No…..not yet!" yelled Razor. Then, he opened up a green gate under Silver, and sent him upwards with a tornado. He was flying really high up. And then, Razor chained the attack with an Upward Lightning charge. He opened up a white gate heading towards Silver's direction, and he dashed through it, turning himself into a lightning bolt charging upwards.

He slammed Silver, and charged up at tremendous speed, bringing Silver up with him. After he reached an altitude of 500 meters above sea level, he turned back to normal, and waited a few seconds to let Silver fall down. And then, he struck down. He opened up a yellow gate in front of him, and charged through it, turning himself into a giant rock, and opened up a red gate, turning him into a fiery meteor.

He smacked Silver down towards the ground, and the two crashed down at an insanely high speed. They collided with the ground, creating an giant explosion, even bigger than the green energy explosion before. When the smoke cleared, Razor was kneeling down from recoil, and Silver was lying down, nearly unconscious.

"Like I said before…..I'm not going anywhere…" he said. Silver did not respond. He stayed down, breathing weakly. Just then, Strawberry came into the scene.

"Are you okay?" she asked to Razor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Razor. "We better get him to a hospital."

"Are you sure?" asked Strawberry.

"He only attacked because he was trying to defend himself." said Razor. "He didn't do anything wrong, and I nearly killed him. I would feel really guilty if he died."

"…You have a good heart, Razor." said Strawberry, rubbing his back.

"Thanks." said Razor. Then the two helped Silver up and carried him to the nearby hospital.

* * *

**Eagle: look, Strawberry, i know you helped him fight Deathstroke, but he still said no.**

**Strawberry: why not?**

**Eagle: because he just thinks you're not strong enough.**

**Strawberry: I don't care! i know i'm strong enough!**

**Rancis: what's going on?**

**Eagle: Strawberry was wondering if he could be a Justice Ranger, but Smoke said no.**

**Strawberry: but-**

**Eagle: look, no butts. Now go back to your room.**

**Strawberry: awww. *walks back to her room***

**Eagle: i cannot believe this.**

**Gloyd: he's gonna agree eventually, bro.**

**Eagle: he could approve Sofia, but not Strawberry, that's for sure. *walks out***


	3. Team Meteor

***le me on my computer***

**And...there! new cover image uploaded.**

**Razor: whatcha doin, man?**

**Just uploading the new cover image. I dunno which one's better, though.**

**Razor: well, that would be up to the readers. So, you gonna let Strawberry be a fighter of light?**

**Well, even though Reco and Palm had to quit due to hometown problems, no.**

**Razor: are you sure, dude? she was pretty heartbroken when Smoke rejected her.**

**Still, no. I might've let Sofia in, but not her. She's a bit too, um...i dunno the right word for it...**

**Razor: weak?**

**i was gonna say fragile, but that works too.**

**Strawberry: what?**

**Huh? when did you get here?**

**Strawberry: since Razor mentioned my name. Look, i'm not weak! okay!? I'LL PROVE IT!**

**Razor: uh, how?**

**Strawberry:...you'll see. *walks away***

**She'll come back. Just wait.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Team Meteor

Silver lay down on the bed in the city hospital. Strawberry and all her friends, including Razor, were sitting around the white hedgehog's bed. Their eyes were locked on him as he slowly regained his consciousness. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Silver's eyes opened up.

"You okay?" asked Strawberry.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." said Silver "Who are you people anyway? And where am i?"

"You're in the hospital." said Razor "I believe you remembered our battle?"

"Right, the fight." said Silver "Man, you sure can put up a fight."

"Thanks. You too." said Razor as the two fist bumped, as a sign that Silver had forgiven Razor.

After that, Strawberry and her friends introduced themselves, and they all had a little chat. They shared a lot of laughs. And Silver felt different. He had never laughed this much before. He was a bit too serious, or so the others say. After a few hours of accompaniment, Silver felt quite better. He could get off his bed, and walk, run, and jump around. He was just as he was before the battle.

A few minutes later, he checked out of the hospital, and he and Razor decided to go for a quick run around the city. They stepped outside the hospital, and got ready for their little run.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Razor with doubt in his voice. "You might still be hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm feeling fine." said Silver, reassuring his partner.

"Well, alright then." Razor replied. "Now, what will our course be?"

"Just follow the road no matter where it takes you." said Silver. "And when we reach the city line, we turn around, and head back here."

"Sounds quite simple." said Razor. They were just about to go, when a familiar voice suddenly stopped them.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" the two said in confusion. They turned around, and saw a certain pink-clad girl running out the hospital.

"Strawberry, are you sure?" asked Razor.

"Yup. With these skates, I can go as fast as you two." said Strawberry, referring to her hover skates.

"Cool." said the two.

"Well, just keep up with us." said Silver.

"You got it." said Strawberry as she got to her position.

The three got to their marks, getting ready to blast off at high speed. And then, they ran. They blasted down the track away from the hospital at an insane speed, about 200 km/h at starting point. How do I know? Well because I'm the author….Just kidding. Strawberry's friends were just heading back to the café when the three passed by. And Blueberry conveniently brought a speedometer.

They blazed down the track, jumping, rolling, sliding, and flying past everything in their way. They all loved the feeling of the wind in their faces, the thrill, everything. They all knew they couldn't stop running. They don't want to anyway. However, they had to. After about 2 hours, they reached the docks. Luckily, there was an ice cream kart nearby. So they all bought some ice cream, and sat down on the harbor as they watched the sunset.

"Man, this looks beautiful." said Strawberry.

"Yeah. Sure wish I could see something like this again." said Razor. "Right, Silver?"

"Yeah, if I could." said Silver. "Where I come from, you can't even tell if it's day or night."

"That bad?" asked Strawberry.

"Yeah. Even after I altered the timeline, everything still stays the same when I return." said Silver.

"Altered the what now?" asked the other two as they tilted their heads in confusion.

"You may not know this, but I'm from 200 years in the future." said Silver "I returned to the past to set everything right. And I pretty much did. But the funny thing is when I returned to my own time, everything still stays the same. Apocalyptic everywhere."

The other two dropped their jaws at Silver's statement. They couldn't believe a word he said, but they knew that he was telling the truth.

"So, you're from the future, and it's extremely apocalyptic?" asked Razor.

"Well, yeah." said Silver. "I still don't get it. I've changed the timeline, and everything should be back to normal. So why didn't it?"

"Well, hope you find the answer soon." said Strawberry.

"Thanks." said Silver as he finished his ice cream. "Well, I guess I better get back to my home now. And, I'm very sorry for the damage." He then got up, and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately, there was a big crack on it.

"Yeah, shouldn't have gone for the fake emerald." he said.

"Well that sucks." said Razor. "How are you gonna get back home now?"

"Actually, I think this thing is still good enough for one shot." said Silver. "But I'll have to go on foot the rest of the way back."

"Then you're gonna need some help with that." said Razor. "You can't bear all your problems on your own."

"Thanks, guys." said Silver.

"No problem." said Strawberry. "We are a team now."

"Huh?" said Silver in confusion.

"Well, if we're gonna travel together, we're gonna have to do it as a team." replied Strawberry.

"Yeah! The three of us! We're gonna be unstoppable!" said Razor.

"Alright, alright. I guess we could be a team." said Silver "What's the name?"

"Hmm, how about team Meteor?" asked Razor.

"Sounds cool!" said Strawberry in excitement.

"I'm in." said Silver in agreement.

"Then it's settled." said Razor as he and Strawberry got up. "From this day forth, the three of us shall be known as team Meteor."

"And our first mission, is to head for a place called Angel Island." said Silver "We should be able to find my friends there." He then held out his broken, fake, Chaos Emerald.

"Agreed." said Razor as he and Strawberry put their hands on the emerald. They were all determined to head towards Angel Island, especially Razor.

"_Maybe this Angel Island is where I'll find the Master Emerald, and possibly my memories._" he thought. "_I can't fail this mission._"

* * *

The next day…

Razor, Strawberry, and Silver had prepared for their trip. They knew that they'll have to be ready for anything, because they could land anywhere from the Chaos Control. They were just about to leave, when all of Strawberry's friends, save for Huck, walked in on them.

"Guys, wait!" they all said.

"You're gonna need more than three people on this journey, ya know?" said Orange.

"We're coming with you." said Blueberry.

"Thanks, guys." said Strawberry "Where's Huck?"

"He said he had to drive back to Berry Big." said Raspberry.

"Oh, okay then." said Strawberry "9 is still more than enough."

"Alright, everyone, place your hands on the Chaos Emerald." said Silver. "Focus your energy into it, and hopefully, we can get close enough to Angel Island."

Everybody placed their hands on the fake Chaos Emerald, and hoped for the best. They focused, and focused, and focused, and then the emerald began to glow. It had enough power to perform a Chaos Control, but its damages won't get them all the way to Angel Island.

"Everybody yell Chaos Control on three." said Silver. They all nodded in agreement and got ready. "One, two, three!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And then, they were transported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Huck was driving on the highway in his truck. His eyes were locked onto the road, not a care about everything else. Suddenly, he saw something in his way, and it looked like a man.

"What the hell?" he said in confusion.

But then, the poor boy's truck was attacked by a black energy blast from the man's hand. It flipped the truck over, and Huck was thrown out of it. He fell down on the road, but luckily, he survived with only a few scratches.

"Augh, what happened?" he said as he tried to get up. Then, the man who shot the energy blast walked up towards him. As soon as Huck saw his face, he knew who it was.

"Pieman!"

"Welcome to the darkness, boy." said the man. And then, he charged up another dark energy attack. But this time, he spread it wide, trapping Huck inside the giant energy ball. Once he was trapped inside, Pieman shrunk the ball, and gazed at it for a brief moment.

"You shall become one with the void."

And then, he closed the ball.

To be continued…

* * *

**Razor: wow, that was epic. Especially the cliffhanger ending.**

**thank you. **

**Strawberry: *walks in looking all beat up* hey, guys.**

**Where have you been?**

**Strawberry: fighting this. *drags in a Twilight Thorn's body***

**Me and Razor: wow.**

**Strawberry: yeah. Nearly broke my Soul Eater sword. Now will you let me join?**

**Still no.**

**Strawberry: AUGH! SERIOUSLY!? WHATEVER! WHAT THE **** EVER! *walks out angrily***

**Razor: was she on period?**

**Dunno. Well, you readers, please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Escape from the City

*******le me, Strawberry, Amber, and Smokescreen in the forest***

**Strawberry: did we lose him?**

**Eagle: yup. How's Amber?**

**Smokescreen: Not doing well. She stared into his eyes a bit too long.**

**Amber: no...please...don't take away my jewels...**

**Eagle: we better head back to the studio so she can recover. But first...*leaves Smoke a video message* Smoke, It's Eagle. If you're facing Scarecrow, and i'm not there, then i've escaped. I'm heading back to my studio.**

**Amber: NO! not that necklace!**

**Strawberry: you better call Ratchet fast.**

**Smokescreen: i'll call him.**

**Eagle: dammit. i can't call the carrier to pick us up. We have to take a detour from Arendelle.**

**Strawberry: alright, let's go.**

**(And then, we sneaked back to Arendelle, while you lovelies read this chapter of Razor. And yes, the music for this chapter is City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape from the City

Meanwhile, in Angel Island…

Tails was just tracking down Silver with his Miles Electric. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Cream are right beside him. But apparently, Tails couldn't get Silver anywhere in his radar. They were all starting to get worried.

"Still no sign of him, guys." he said.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Amy.

"Not sure." said Tails. "But judging by his message, he must've gone far."

"Or so you think." said Shadow. He then pulled out a Fake Chaos Emerald, similar to Silver's.

"A fake Chaos Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Apparently, it's been used." said Shadow. "If Silver's gone quite far, then he must've used two Emeralds. But all seven Chaos Emeralds is around the Master Emerald, right where we put them."

"So he must've dropped that one here by accident." said Knuckles.

"Tails, see if you can track the other one he used with this." said Shadow, handing Tails the emerald.

Tails took the emerald, and hooked up to a little plug-in he made for the Miles Electric. He traced its energy, and tracked down the identical one. After a few moments, something went up.

"He was from another world!" he said.

"Another world?" asked them all.

"Yeah. He's using a Chaos Control as we speak." said Tails. "He's coming this way."

"Can you find where he's gonna land?" said Sonic.

"Let's see, it's…Central City." said Tails.

"Ah, memories." said Sonic. "Horrible, truck-load, memories."

"Great! Let's go!" said Cream.

"No, you guys stay here. Shadow, Amy, you two are coming with me." said Sonic.

"Why not?" asked Tails.

"We're gonna need a little less weight on our team for this one." said Sonic. "Plus, who's gonna guard the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds if no one's here?"

"Good point." said Knuckles.

"Alright, you two. Grab a fake emerald, and let's go." said Sonic. Then the three used a Chaos Control using the three fake emeralds, and transported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes have arrived at the outskirts of Central City, the crew teleported right at the edge of the city. They were in a pleasant meadow with a few rocks on the place.

"Wow, where are we?" asked Strawberry.

"This is Mobius." said Silver "This is my home. Well, not exactly my home, but you get the gist."

"WOW! Guys! You've gotta see this!" said Raspberry. All the others followed her, and they were amazed at what they saw.

It was Central City. The magnificent Central City.

"Wow, I'd have a concert there if I could." said Cherry.

"Let's get to why we came here first, and then worry about your concert." said Strawberry.

"Okay, gals. I'll go get the weapons." said Blueberry as she went back to get her bag. Razor and Silver became a bit confused at her statement.

"Weapons?" they asked.

"Oh, well, a while back, I made some weapons for the girls so that they could defend themselves in emergencies." said Blueberry. "I'm the genius of the pack so I'm used to making weapons."

"You, my blue hair friend, are awesome." said Razor.

"Thanks, Razor." said Blueberry as she reached into her bag. She pulled out some weapons, and threw them to the girls.

Each weapon was unique depending on the girl's skills. Plum Pudding had two chakrams, due to her dancing skills, Cherry Jam had a microphone that allows her to blast sonic waves at the opponent, Raspberry Torte had two rings in both her index fingers….that shoot lasers. Lemon's weapon was a hairdryer that fires really hot wind, enough to melt through metal, Orange's weapon was a several orange bombs that she kept on a belt.

As for Blueberry, well….hers is the most dangerous. It was a lightsaber.

"What the actual fuck?" said Razor in a shock.

"HEY! Watch your mouth!" said Strawberry.

"Sorry, but for real, what the FUCK! A LIGHTSABER!?" said Razor.

"How much would you sell it for!?" said the pleading Silver.

"Sorry boys, not for sale." said Blueberry.

"Dammit." said the two.

"Wait, what about her?" asked Razor, referring to Strawberry.

"She's already got her skates." said Blueberry. "She won't need a weapon. She's already got her speed."

"Right." said Razor. "Alright, Team Meteor. Let's head for Angel Island." He then tested out his power gates to see if they all work. He opened them all up one by one, and they all seemed to work. However, at the end, Silver noticed something off in the pattern. He saw seven colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, Cyan, Purple. But then, he saw another color. Either that, or his eyes are a bit off again.

"Wait a sec." he said. "Replay that sequence, slower."

Hearing this, Razor just simply did it. He didn't notice anything off at the first few gates, but then he noticed a new gate at the end. It was a black colored gate, as a sign that Razor had a new power. They were all amazed at what they're seeing.

"Dude, what do you think it does?" asked Silver.

"No idea. But only one way off finding out." said Razor as he said Razor as he walked through the gate. As he walked through, he didn't feel anything. But he did feel something in his hand. When he turned to it, he was quite surprised to find out what it is.

"A hoverboard!? AWESOME!" he said. He then threw it to the ground, and jumped on it. He skated it around to test out, and it works perfectly, and awesomely. He even jumped on over some rocks, and performed some tricks. It looked like he quickly adjusted to the board.

"Man! This thing is awesome!" said Razor as he jumped off the board. He then took a good look at the city, and that's when he got the idea.

"Silver, think you can carry me and Strawberry to the top of the city?"

"What for?"

"I wanna dive down that place, and use this hoverboard on the streets!"

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure, bro."

"Okay. You asked for it." Silver then lifted Razor and Strawberry up, along with Razor's board.

"What about us?" asked Blueberry.

"There should be an entrance through the city." said Silver. "I think that might bridge is the best and safest way in." He then pointed at a bridge that looks like Golden Gate.

"Got it." said all the other girls as they head off towards the bridge.

"So, shall we?" said Razor. Then Silver flew with Strawberry and Razor right above the heart of Central City.

* * *

In just few minutes time, they arrived at their destination. Razor grabbed his board and got ready to dive at an altitude of 50 feet above sea level.

"Alright, Silver. Drop me." he said with confidence.

"Good luck, Razor." said Silver. Then, his telekinetic hold on Razor broke, and he dived down at intense speed.

The eagle plummeted down to the streets of Central City, hoverboard in hand. Just as he was about to land, he quickly got on his hoverboard, and zoomed down the city streets, just like what the Blue Hedgehog did not too long ago. He blasted off at tremendous speed, crashing through every car in his way. They didn't stand a chance.

Razor swiftly followed the streets. He went through each curve and railing like a boss. However, just as he reached a ramp, he performed a trick, and then opened a black gate. The hoverboard disappeared as he went through. He then ran down the sides of the buildings. His feet moving insanely quickly, it's like the gravity was where he was standing.

He jumped off the buildings and got back onto the streets again, this time with Silver and Strawberry by his side. However, just as they were running, a bunch of helicopters followed them. They fired their shots towards the trio. So they sped up and ran away from them.

"Why are they after us!?" said Razor.

"No idea! But it'd be great if we got away from them!" said Silver.

"So we're just following the road wherever it takes us?" asked Strawberry.

"Exactly." said the other two at the same time. Then they all continued running down the road.

There were quite a lot of G.U.N. robots in their way, but they just ran, flew for Silver, past them. Of course, Razor did use homing attacks to take some of them out. They then ran through a small park with staircases. Razor and Strawberry ran up the railings and grinded down. They moved along the trail very quickly.

Pretty soon they arrived at the rooftops. However, a bunch of hover robots were right in front of them, firing bullets in an attempt to stop them. However, they moved left and right, avoiding the bullets as they ran. And then, Silver picked a couple of objects, and threw them at the robots. They were broken, and crashed down to the road. Just as they did, the trio jumped down as well.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought!" said Razor.

"Don't be too confident." said Silver "One of my friends went down these roads, and he was chased by a giant truck with hacksaws that can fly."

"….Truck?" asked the other two. Just as they did, the giant as hell G.U.N truck appeared behind them.

"TRUCK!" yelled all three in fear as they drastically increased their speed.

They ran down the road as fast as they could. However, the truck still had hacksaws. They all dodged the incoming hacksaw attacks, and they went faster because they still wanted to live. The truck still didn't give up. It just kept going faster as the trio did. Razor then had an idea. He opened up a purple gate below the three, and slowed down time.

"Heheh. That should do the trick." he said. However, just as the three looked back, the truck was still moving at the same pace.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT NOT AFFECTED!?" yelled Razor.

"That truck sure does know how to break the laws of physics." said Silver.

"What're we gonna do!?" asked the panicking Strawberry.

"Uh….Ramp!" said Razor, referring to the ramp they were gonna jump off from. They ran at full speed, and blasted off from the ramp. They managed to stick the landing, and ran down the road once more, this time without a truck behind them….or so they thought.

"Yeah! In your face, truck!" yelled Razor tauntingly as he held up his middle finger. Or at least he was gonna hold it up. Unfortunately, like Silver said, the truck could fly. It landed right behind the three, and chased them once more.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." said Razor.

"Not me." said Strawberry. She pointed at a giant building that they're gonna run into, and gave her two friends an idea.

"Gotcha." said the two in unison. Then, Silver picked them up with his telekinesis once more, and climbed up the building. As they reached the top, the truck stopped chasing them anymore. Apparently, it has given up.

"Yeah! In your face, FOCKA!" yelled Razor. Hearing the last word of that sentence, Strawberry smacked the back of his head.

"Language!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry. Can't help it." said Razor.

But then, the truck was doing something. It drove backwards, quite far. And then, something came out of its bumper. The three were quite scared to see what it was. They were drills. That's when the three knew what the truck was gonna do next.

"All in favor of flying the hell outta here?" said Razor. The other two simply said "I" and Silver picked the crew up and flew away, right before the truck could drill through the building.

The trio landed safely on a courtyard, where the other girls awaited them. Their burnt faces and bruised bodies hinted that they went through just the same amount of danger as the three did.

"Robots?" asked Razor.

"Robots." replied the six girls.

"But it looks like you've been through worse." said Lemon. Just then, they heard a honk noise. The three soon recognized where that noise came from.

"That's because we had to deal with THAT." said Razor, pointing his thumbs in the direction of the flying truck.

All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. However, before it landed on the group, Silver grabbed it with telekinesis. The girls then stopped screaming, and took a deep breath.

"You wanna do the honors?" asked Silver to Razor.

"You betcha." he answered. He then opened up a big yellow gate, and punched through. On the other side, a giant stone hand punched the truck away. Very, very, very, far away.

"Man, that truck is gonna give me nightmares." said Razor.

To be continued…

* * *

***in front of the castle of Arendelle***

**Eagle: get the carrier over to Arendelle, again. And at priority speed. We have a casualty in need of medical attention. *hangs up***

**Strawberry: hey, guys, how is it that the princesses isn't inside?**

**Eagle: no idea. Must've went with Smoke. Or they were brought to my studio.**

**Smokescreen: Ratchet said he can't come to your studio. You need to bring Amber to Smoke's.**

**Eagle: got it. Amber, stay with us.**

**Amber: don't...take away...my...beauty...**

**Eagle: we're losing her.**

**Olaf: *walks in* how was the search?**

**Eagle: we found Strawberry, but then we got attacked by Scarecrow. Amber got hit. We need to get her to the medical bay in Smoke's studio.**

**Olaf: hope she recovers soon. By the way, thank you and Smoke for getting rid of Turbo from our castle.**

**Eagle: no biggie.**

**Olaf: here, take this as a gift. *pulls out a PS3 game***

**Eagle: hmm? what's this? "Wreck-it Ralph: Frozen World"  
**

**Olaf: i made a crossover game of Wreck-it Ralph and Frozen. You might wanna watch Frozen first, because it contains spoilers to the movie.**

**Eagle: if i can convince my parents.**

**Olaf: i'll send an Xbox 360 version to Smoke once he returns from fighting Scarecrow. The gameplay is kinda similar to Sonic Unleashed's werehog system.**

**Eagle: awesome.**

**Olaf: Oh! And also, Turbo dropped this when he flew away. *pulls out Predacon Bone***

**Smokescreen: Bingo!**

**Strawberry: nice!**

***carrier flies in***

**Eagle: that's our ride. Let's go. Later, Olaf.**

**Olaf: bye guys!**

**Eagle: BYE! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
